H A R U N O S A K U R A
by Yuki-chan e Killua-kun
Summary: (SPOILER do mangá 690) Na batalha final, tudo poderia acontecer menos isso. Como reagirão todos a essa tragédia? AVISO: Contém morte de personagem.


N/A(s): Hey, Minna-san, uma fic especial para uma pessoa muito especial para mim! Ela, infelizmente, não está mais entre nós mas esse é o meu jeito de expressar minha gratidão e sentimentos por ela! Muito obrigado desde já e boa leitura.

**[Disclamamos]: Naruto e seus personagens não são de nossa autoria e sim de Masashi Kishimoto!**

H.A.R.U.N.O. S.A.K.U.R.A.

_Desde pequena, estive chorando... por quê? Diziam que eu tinha uma testa gigantesca... Comecei a cobri-la e cada vez mais virava uma chorona._

_As lágrimas escorrem do meu rosto, me lembrando do passado, continuo chorando..._

_Quando Ino me encontrou, estava chorando como sempre, ela disse-me para não esconder minha testa, que isso pioraria mais a provocação. Isso me deu um pouco mais de autoconfiança, e também ganhei uma preciosa e verdadeira amiga para todos os momentos._

Essas lágrimas que continuam descendo contra minha vontade, minha visão está cada vez mais embaçada.

_Na escola, minha inteligência era dificilmente comparada com qualquer um de meus companheiros. Porém, me tornei mais interessada em minha aparência do que nas minhas habilidades ninjas... até criei rivalidade com Ino, aquela que me ajudou tanto no passado. _

_Me arrependo tanto... Infelizmente, não posso retornar ao passado para corrigir este meu erro. Sinto muito, Ino, por ser egoísta no passado e obrigada por sempre estar ao meu lado e ter se tornado minha melhor amiga._

*Outra lágrima escorreu*

_Eu era tão egocêntrica, vaidosa e focada em mim mesma, em desenvolver um relacionamento com Sasuke-kun que nunca existiu, que não sabia, não entendia, o que o Naruto e o Sasuke passaram. Quando olhei por outro lado, percebi que sempre estava atrás dos dois, nas missões, nas lutas, em todas as coisas importantes._

_Pelo menos eu consegui desenvolver uma amizade valiosa com o Naruto, podendo ajuda-lo. Com Sasuke, percebi que amor dói, mas nos deixa mais fortes. Com Kakashi-sensei, aprendi o que é mais importante na vida de um shinobi._

_Quando Naruto e Sasuke foram embora da vila, pedi para Tsunade se tornar minha shishou, decidi nunca mais ser inútil._

_Eu continuo sendo Inútil, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun?_

*Mais lágrimas começam a cair*

_Muitas batalhas eu lutei, feri-me, mas eu jamais desisti. Me senti completamente inútil quando Pain invadiu minha vila. Não pude fazer nada, observei Naruto tentar derrotar os seis corpos de Pain._

_Realmente, Hinata me surpreendeu daquela vez, arriscando sua vida por Naruto, dizendo que o ama. Pelo menos Naruto nunca mais ficará só, tem Hinata e todos os outros. Fico feliz._

*Escorregou outra lágrima*

_O juubi foi preso. Fiquei surpresa de Sasuke aparecer diante de todos presentes e dizer que iria se tornar Hokage. Naruto e Sasuke entraram na batalha, disseram-me para descansar enquanto eles cuidam do juubi. Mas eu não sou mais a mulher fraca e também tinha sido treinada por uma Sannin, disse a eles._

_Com isso, nós, o antigo time 7 havia renascido, senti uma felicidade preencher-me e percebi que em Naruto também. Queria que tivesse durado mais tempo, finalmente quando nos reunimos isso aconteceu..._

_Jurei que alcançaria vocês dois, e aqui estou lutando lado a lado. Ativando o poder que herdei de Tsunade-sama..._

_Pelo menos, eu devo ter chegado bem perto, neh ? Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun?_

_Kakashi-sensei, você me protegeu utilizando o Susanoo do ataque de Kaguya._

_Muito obrigada, de verdade. Eu não pude te agradecer..._

*Mais cinco lágrimas escorrem*

_Kakashi-sensei elaborou um plano e nos disse que essa poderia ser nossa última missão como time 7._

_Mal sabíamos que seria, de fato, nossa última grande missão juntos._

*Quatro lágrimas caem*

_Acertamos um golpe decisivo contra Kaguya, quando ela tenta escapar de Naruto e Sasuke, apareço voando por cima acertando um soco na Deusa, lançando-a de volta para meus dois preciosos companheiros. _

_Mal eu sabia que em seu rosto tinha um veneno mortal, quase sem chakra, estou _

_impossibilitada, pelo menos consegui ajudá-los._

*Três lágrimas caem*

_Depois de selarem Kaguya, fiquei preocupada de como eles sairiam daquela dimensão. Foi quando Hagoromo, com a ajuda dos Kage anteriores, invocaram-nos para nossa dimensão normal._

_Se eles tivessem me deixado na outra dimensão, seria menos doloroso... Os outros que foram aprisionados pela grande árvore foram se libertando e voltando à consciência. Depois de um certo tempo, todos estavam alegres de terem conseguido vencer e, assim, finalizando a Quarta Grande Guerra Ninja._

_Sorri de maneira meio fraca, vislumbrei meus companheiros festejando, minha visão estava fraca e embaçada. Fui caindo lentamente até colidir com o chão._

*Duas lágrimas caem*

- Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan, acorde vai, não brinque assim comigo - Gritou histericamente Naruto.

Ino correu em direção a Sakura, tentou curá-la, mas nada fez efeito.

- Sakura! Acorda, abre esses olhos, não nos deixe. - Chacoalhou, sem parar, Sakura - Finalmente a guerra acabou! - Começou a chorar.

Todos em volta pararam de comemorar e se voltaram para onde a rosada se localizava, junto com Naruto, Sasuke e Ino. Tsunade aproximou-se do local, sendo carregada pelos braços por Hashirama, quando observou sua pupila caída, não aguentou. Desabou no chão, lágrimas caíram cada vez mais.

- Baa-chan! Faça a Sakura-chan voltar! Deve ter algum jeito! - Naruto gritou ainda desesperado com várias e várias lágrimas caindo de seu rosto.

Tsunade se aproximou, concentrou seu chakra e pôs em cima do peito de Sakura, tentando reanimá-la. Após um tempo, mesmo cansada, continuou. Ino, cansada de ficar parada, concentrou chakra e ajudou Tsunade.

- Cof Cof - Sakura foi se recuperando aos poucos - Cof Cof - cuspiu um pouco de sangue.

- SAKURA! - Exclamaram surpresos vários presentes ali.

- Minna - Sakura virou com um sorriso fraco. - Vocês não deviam ter gasto chakra comigo... Estou com veneno em meu corpo... não há tempo de achar uma cura - Disse pausadamente.

- Não importa! Acharemos uma cura, Sakura-chan! - Atropelou Naruto.

- Naruto, fique quieto pelo menos uma vez, não há tempo de procurar uma cura. Nem sabemos o que pode ser.- Disse Sakura meio fraca.

- Mas- Naruto tentou argumentar, mas foi interrompido por Sakura.

- Obrigada, Minna. - Sorriu de novo - Obrigada por me ajudarem por todo esse longo caminho! Fico feliz de ter conhecido pelo menos um pouco vocês...Tsunade-sama, obrigada por ter me treinado, sem você eu nunca chegaria ao nível que cheguei. Ino-porca, eu nunca vou me esquecer de você, minha melhor amiga. Kakashi-sensei, obrigada por sempre acreditar em nós e ser um sensei inesquecível, apesar de seus atrasos com desculpas esfarrapadas *risos*. Sasuke-kun, espero que você tenha conseguido sua vingança pelo menos, por ter abandonado todos nós, não quero que se sinta culpado - Disse por causa dos olhos do Uchiha. - Por um tempo, eu estava apaixonada por você, meus sentimentos se transformaram em amor, então eu te amo, espero ter conseguido ter me tornado forte para acompanhá-lo. E por fim Naruto-kun, obrigada por ser meu amigo, por nunca ter desistido dos seus sonhos, isso me fez crescer e aprender muito contigo, agora que tudo acabou finalmente você poderá realizar seus sonhos, não fique triste por mim, eu lhe considero um irmão, lembre-se que sempre estarei no seu coração. Acreditarei em todos vocês para sempre, não importa o que aconteça, nunca deixem de viver!

*Uma última lágrima escorreu de seu rosto*

~1 SEMANA DEPOIS DO FIM DA GRANDE GUERRA~

Muitos ninjas reuniram-se no memorial ninja, ouviam cada palavra que saía da boca da Godaime. Todas as homenagens feitas para aqueles que morreram e que lutaram para que todos pudessem viver em paz.

- E por fim, Haruno Sakura, esperamos que descanse em paz. Você fez um papel essencial para essa guerra, sempre nos lembraremos de seu esforço, coragem e determinação! - Tsunade terminou seu discurso. Os ninjas presentes ali foram se retirando aos poucos, até sobrarem apenas três.

Esses três eram Kakashi, Naruto e Sasuke.

- Sakura-chan, obrigado por tudo, você sempre estará em meu coração também. - Lágrimas caíram de seu rosto. - Logo serei nomeado Hokage e também vou convidar a Hinata-chan pra sair. Mas você não vai conseguir ver nenhum dos dois, né? Tudo que eu consegui por seus incentivos. - Desabou a chorar. Kakashi, que estava ao seu lado, pegou em seu braço.

- Vamos, Naruto, Sakura não gostaria de te ver desse jeito. - E o arrastou dali. Dando uma olhada no túmulo de sua discípula com tristeza aparente em seus olhos.

Naruto e Kakashi se afastaram do local, sobrou apenas Sasuke. O moreno olhou fixamente para o memorial onde estava escrito 'Haruno Sakura, a flor de Konoha'. A dor bateu em seu coração.

- Obrigado, Sakura. - Seus olhos começaram a arder. - Não! Não saiam. - Gritou Sasuke.

_'Sasuke-kun, chore, nunca devemos nos envergonhar das nossas próprias lágrimas'_

- Sakura? Onde você está? - Olhou para todos os lados, confuso. Até que virou para a frente do memorial, seu olhar confuso ficou petrificado. A imagem em sua frente...

-... Sakura? Espere! - A imagem de Sakura foi se afastando. - Por favor! Volta, eu te amo, Sakura! - Gritou Sasuke.

_'Obrigada, Sasuke-kun, seus sentimentos são preciosos para mim, mas chegou minha hora, seja feliz e eu estarei feliz.'._ E sorriu. Sasuke desabou no chão, chorando enquanto a imagem de Sakura desfazia-se em um vendaval de sakuras. Algumas horas depois, Naruto retornou ao túmulo e viu Sasuke no chão ao lado do túmulo com flores de sakura em volta de si.

- Teme, você não devia dormir aqui, também. Como Kakashi-sensei me disse, ela não gostaria de nos ver assim.

Naruto agarrou o braço do companheiro e foi levando-o para a saída. Chegando à entrada, parou. Virou-se para o memorial e murmurou algumas palavras, e retomou seu caminho.

As árvores de sakura começaram a soltar suas folhas e entre elas apareceu um vulto roseado.

_'Sinto-me feliz de saber que não fui um estorvo para vocês, sejam felizes, meus preciosos amigos'_

Owari

N/A(s): Obrigado por lerem, pessoal! Espero que meus sentimentos sinceros tenham alcançado todos vocês e principalmente ela.


End file.
